realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Plane of Fire
The Elemental Plane of Fire sits upon the Elemental Conflux of Fire Energy, acting as the physical manifestation of the source ofFire -based magic. In a pseudo-geographic sense (when one maps the connection of the planes of the void) the Plane of Fire is near the Realm of Anserak. Geography The Plane of Fire is a molten realm, made up of volcanic rock, rivers of magma, immense volcanoes, and large expanses of pure flame. Some of the more powerful fire elementals form simple nations, and there are especially evil portions of the plane where the barrier is weakest with the realm of Anserak. Locations The City of Brass An immense metropolis, the largest on the plane. It is populated by very many of the Plane's denizens. It is an advanced city, and often acts as a hub for interplanar travel, with a portal station allowing outsiders to portal in by means other than the Borderlands. Temple to Samael Built by infernal fire elementals who worship demons. There are also lesser temples and shrines to Samael and other fiery demons, such as Prince Astaroth. Temple to Uriel Built by fire elemental beings who worship and serve the great angel Uriel. There are also lesser temples and shrines to Uriel and his subordinate angels, such as Kerubiel. Volkanosk Hillfort A hillfort where a great force of Fire Giants are gathered. Borderlands The borders between the Plane of Fire and other planes are typically the coldest portions of the otherwise sweltering realm. The Plane of Air's borders are found atop volcanic mountains, floating islands, and, strangest of all, long-lasting smoke spirals. The borders with the Plane of Earth are found across lakes and rivers of magma. The borders with the Plane of Water are considered some of the most dangerous, found across boiling lakes and at the bottoms of steam vents. Muspelheim A separate sub-realm within the Plane of Fire, located even closer to the Elemental Fire Conflux than the regular Plane of Fire. Muspelheim is populated chiefly by Salamander Fire Sprites and the mightiest of Fire Giants, who are led by their master Surtr. Denizens Most of the denizens of the Elemental Plane of Fire are Fire Elementals. Fire Elementals Burning beings of pure fire, coming in many different shapes and sizes, as well as several different colors based on degrees of heat. Magma Elementals Molten elemental creatures of flowing magma, a combination of Earth and Fire elementals. They are a bit more physically powerful than the basic fire elementals, and next to them the most numerous on the Plane. Smoke Elementals Combinations of Air and Fire, who enjoy billowing across the surfaces of the Plane of Fire and choking whoever they can find. Steam Elementals Combinations of Fire and Water, fairly rare on the Plane of Fire, and reviled by other natives for their relationship to water. Ashborn A sub-race of fire elementals sometimes called Azer, coal-skinned dwarf-like beings with hair and beards made of flame. They are refined forms of fire elemental closely related to the dwarven races. Fire Giants Fire-elemental giants, mighty warriors. Many of the rulers of societies across the Plane of Fire are Fire Giants who have subjugated other denizens. Salamanders Elemental spirits of fire, a type of astral being. They crawl between the Plane of Fire, Conflux of Fire Energy, and mortal realms. When taking a shape, Salamanders generally have the appearance of small lizards made of fire. Phoenixes Immortal firebirds. Some of the more physical denizens of the Plane of Fire believe they can gain great power by consuming phoenix eggs. Flamekin Also called ifrits, the fire elemental kin. There are many of their kind present, some who came of their own will, some who were abducted by their elemental ancestors. Fire Serpents Draconic snake creatures who slither across the Plane of Fire, spitting flames. Redworms Molten worms. Demons Usually of the fiery variety, acting in various capacities ranging from ambassadors to invaders to fugitives. Notable Denizens TBA... See Also Return to the Elemental Planes. Category:Elemental Planes Category:Realms Category:Incomplete